Fairy, Magic, Pixie Dust
by Bella Mattina
Summary: Peter Pan has gone missing and the last time anyone had saw him was when he was with Captain Hook. Tinkerbell is still jealous over Peter and Wendy's closeness and affection that the two had shared, even though Wendy has been back in London for several months. Can Tink find Peter in time before Hook does anything truly evil? *ON HOLD UNTIL MAY* (Sorry, but school comes first)
1. Black Spot

**Author's Note: This story was all created by a dream and an inspired painting that my roommate owns. I dedicate this story to my roommate (who is also an avid fanfic reader). I do not own anything that relates to Peter Pan (these character's will resemble the Disney 1953 version). Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1: The Black Spot

Boisterous howls and roars of laughter filled the forest tent of the childish Peter Pan and Lost Boys. Peter played on his pan flute around the fire and danced the day away with the Lost Boys. They were all filled with glee and never-ending delight as the magical notes carried their feet away with rhythmic bounces and jumps. The fire, bright and playful, licked its ends and floated carelessly in the air. If one were too close, the fire would tease and nip at one of the children's feet. This ritual of music and dance would continue for hours, but today, Peter was not in the mood to play for his mind was elsewhere.

"What's da matter?" Cubby pouted at his leader and very dear friend.

"Yeah!" Foxy shouted, "You ain't playing like you normally do!" This caused the other boys to join in with their own opinions.

"Boys," Peter Pan motioned his hands in a particular way that silenced the six boys, "Look, I've been thinkin' lately, and that's all."

"Whatcha been thinkin' about, Peter Pan?" Skunk tooted his own horn.

Peter sniffed and pinched his nose instantaneously, "Just… thinkin', not stinkin'."

"Sorry…" Skunk reached for his tail and held it comfortingly.

After the smell had faded, Peter released his nose and said, "I'm gonna mess with Captain for a while." Peter jumped and hovered in the air a bit before leaving the boys, "Make sure that no one finds this place, not even Hook, got it?"

"Right!" The six boys lined up and saluted their leader as if they were drill sergeants.

Peter flew higher up through the dense canopies and frowned, "What am I gonna do when I see that codfish?"

He soared through the sky and glided his hands through the fluffiness of the clouds. He flew over Mermaid Lagoon but found no interest in watching the ladies swoon today, nor did he find interest in searching for Tiger Lily and her magical smoke. He barely found interest in tormenting Hook, but he knew that he just had to do something.

"Maybe, I go find that crocodile and lure it by Captain's ship." Peter swooped down towards Crocodile Creek and drifted towards a clearing along the lake. Once landed, Peter lifted his hand over his eyes to block the glare of the midday sun and searched high and low for the dreaded reptile.

"Hold on here…" Peter stopped and noticed the good ol' Jolly Roger in the distance, "That's Captain's ship! What's he doin' here?" Peter lifted his brown slippers off of the ground and rushed towards the far side of the creek.

" Easy does it Mr. Smee!" Hook shouted to his firstmate, "Easy does it! You don't want to break it now!"

"But Captain…" Smee wheezed with his nasally sounding voice, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Now Smee!" Hook clobbered Smee's head with the back of his hook, "Follow your orders, Mr. Smee, and HAND ME THAT VIAL!" He seized the glass bottle out of Smee's chubby grip and laughed evilly. He rubbed the vial carefully with his hook and planned, "Now, I need to give him this vial…"

"Whatcha doin' Captain?" Peter Pan floated in front of Hook upside down.

"Pan!" Hook jumped back in surprise and some fear, "Get out of here you measly boy!"

"Whatcha got in your hand?" Peter Pan snatched the vial. He noticed that there was a thick, magenta liquid inside, "What's this?"

"It's…" Smee began to explain, but then was stopped by the clever captain.

Hook smiled with a wide devilish grin which curled his moustache, "It's a gift…" He took the vial back from Peter and used his sharp hook to pop open the vial's cork. He handed back the vial to Peter, "For you, Pan."

"For me!?" Pan turned right side up and baffled, "Geez, Captain! I never thought you had a nice side to ya!"

"Oh.." Hook wrapped his hooked arm around his enemy's shoulder, "Let's just say, I'm a changed man. That Cindy…"

"Wendy" Smee coughed artfully into the back of his arm that was close to his dear captain.

"Wendy.." Hook smiled innocently and corrected his mistake, "taught me how to be… kind…" He cringed at the word, "to others… especially, you, Peter Pan."

"Huh?" Peter smiled and blushed at the thought of Wendy, "Well then, if you say that Wendy taught ya, then I guess it's fine by me!" Peter shook Hook's only hand and tipped the vial towards the captain as a toast and then gulped the contents down in three giant swallows.

The liquid was warm like the pirate's rum, but bitter like the grapefruit that grew on the trees. His mind spun and his limbs drooped. Peter lost his ability to fly which means he lost his faith and trust. His youthful smile turned cold and his eyes turned harsh. It was as if the potion was changing him; but this was Hook's plan all along.

"Ha ha ha!" Hook boasted, "So Pan does have a black spot in his heart!" He smacked Peter, hard, once on his back and roared with greedy glee, "Welcome to the Jolly Roger, Pan! You're going to help me snatch that little Tinkerbell of yours!"

"What!?" Smee jumped and bit his fingernails anxiously once he landed, "B-b-but… Captain… wh-wh-what if that p-p-potion wears off?"

"Nonsense, Mr. Smee!" Hook laughed off the idea, "Pan drank the whole vial! There will be nothing that can change him back now!"

"Wh-wh-what about p-p-pixie dust, sir?" Smee squeaked out his question.

"Hush it, Mr. Smee!" Hook clobbered his first mate's head once more and barked orders at him, "I will hear none of this again! Now, gather the crew and make sure that we are ready to set sail by sundown, Mr. Smee!"

"Aye-eye, Captain!" Smee saluted his captain and scurried off to complete his orders.

"Now…" The wily captain ran his hook through the stringy hairs of his mustache, "You, my boy, are going to lead me to that little fairy of yours, and together we will get rid of all of the Lost Boys, including you, Peter Pan."

Peter's had become monotone, "Aye-eye, Captain Hook." His motions were stiff and his actions were controlled, and none of this was like the usual proud Peter Pan.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! Thank you!**


	2. One Wish

**Author's Note: Thank you to singertobe and Larki13 for reviewing chapter 1! I am happy that you are enjoying this crazy dream that I had and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! This chapter introduces Tinkerbell, but I am not going to follow her character EXACTLY according to the 1953 Disney version (you will see why). I am writing this story according to my dream, so here we go!**

Chapter 2: One Wish

The sun shone brightly inside of Tinkerbell's hollowed log where her bedroom had been created. She tossed and turned, covering and uncovering her head, all in attempt to be comfortable, but there was an annoying tingle at the tip of wings that she just could not fight off.

"UGH!" Tinkerbell abruptly sat up in complete frustration. Her blonde hair was in disarray, with stands chaotically sticking out of her once tidy bun, and her dress was wrinkled and crumpled from the constant restlessness that she had received the night before. She frowned and flicked some pixie dust at her bedhead and then at her disheveled clothes. Once satisfied, she kicked her legs over the side of her small straw bed and maneuvered her feet into the tiny leaf slippers with dandelion puffs.

Tinkerbell trudged over to the small hole that was used as a window on the other side of the log and allowed her wings to receive the healthy daily sunlight. Her wings were translucent and they glittered whenever light touched her. She leaned along the window sill and left out a heavy sigh. She had been jealous ever since Peter laid eyes on that human girl and whenever he looked at her, Tink felt a twinge of pain in her heart as if it was been slowly torn apart.

"What would Peter think of me if I was a human size," She sighed again and looked down at her tiny and curvy pixie body, "instead of this gnat size." She fiddled with the ends of her light green dress that was once the sepal of a daisy.

"TINK! TINK! TINK!" Her hollowed log shook viciously. There were the six Lost Boys, all in worry and fear, and they ruined the rest of Tinkerbell's already rough morning.

She bolted out of the log and lightly, because of her size, knocked each one of over the head with her fist, "What do you want?"

To them her voice was just in a few squeaks that they could barely understand, "Peter Pan is missing!"

Their voices blew her away. The boys might have been using their normal voices, but because of Tinkerbell's size, they always appeared louder than normal. Peter Pan had been the only Lost Boy to master the volume of his voice so that Tinkerbell would not be blown away.

She flutter back to them, her brow furrowed, "Where did he go?"

"He told us that," one of the Raccoon twins started.

"He was going to," The other one continued.

"Mess with the Captain!" They both finished in perfect unison.

"Then, he is with Hook." Tinkerbell shook her head and headed back into her hollowed log. She strongly did not like how the Lost Boys had terrible times with putting facts together.

"But Tink!" Rabbit whined, "That was yesterday!"

Tinkerbell dashed out of the log again and worried, "What?" Tinkerbell flew in front of Foxy's face, who was the second leader of the boys if Peter was ever out on adventures, "What do you mean that was yesterday?"

"He looked kinda sad and stuff," Foxy explained in the best way that he could, "And then he said that he was gonna mess with Captain."

"Yeah!" Cubby swung a miniature club over his shoulder, "and when I get my hands on that codfish I'll swing 'im good!"

Tinkerbell face palmed herself and then shook her head with disgust, "He better not be off finding that Wendy girl again."

"He has been sad since Wendy left…" Rabbit noted with a frown.

"Yeah.." Skunk held his tail in comfort and sniffled back a tear, "I miss 'er too.."

Tinkerbell angered, "I've had enough of this." She darted past the six boys and up into the canopies where she could be in peace.

Tinkerbell had always been jealous of Wendy are her innocent and mature composure, but not in only that way, but also because she was human, just like Peter. She found a large eucalyptus leaf to lie on and bask in the sun, but the envious thoughts followed her there as well.

"Why doesn't he just go live in London?" Tinkerbell groaned and kicked her feet angrily against the leaf. Once she stopped she placed her hand over her chin and pouted, "Or wherever she's from." She groaned loudly and dropped her body, face down, on the leaf. Tinkerbell muffled into the leaf, "I'll never be like her."

"And why is that?," An older female voice "poofed" out of the clouds above Tinkerbell's head.

Tinker bell shot straight up in alarm and turned her chin up towards the clouds. She saw a bright blue fairy with bags and bags of sparkling dust on either side of her dress. Tinkerbell smiled widely when she saw the familiar fairy with her pink pointy glasses frames and her hair silvery gray tied up in a tall braid.

"Madame Blue!" Tinkerbell greeted her friend, "How I'm ever so happy to see you!"

"Indeed." Madame Blue's eyes narrowed, "Now, tell me, why are you thinking such dark thoughts? Do you not wish to be a pixie anymore?"

"It's not that Madame Blue," Tinkerbell nervously fiddled with the baseline of her dress as she tried to explain herself, "I like being a pixie... it's just that… I would also like to know… what it's like…"

"To be human?" Madame Blue's eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes." Tink smiled sheepishly.

"Well then," Madame Blue adjusted her glasses, "I can grant you that wish, but it will only last for a short time."

"Oh thank you, Madame Blue!" Tink flung her arms around the older fairy's shoulders in a warm embrace.

"But Tinkerbell," Madame warned her, "You will not have your wings or pixie dust during this time period, do you understand me?"

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly, not realizing the potential dangers that that could cause.

"Then, let's return to the forest floor, and I will work my magic there." Madame winked and fluttered down carefully between the trees and the leaves.

Tinkerbell, too anxious, raced down to the mossy ground and bounced eagerly, "Oh my fairy dust, this is going to be too cool!"

Once Madame Blue arrived she opened up the left satchel of fairy dust and sprinkled it around Tinkerbell, "Now, close your eyes, and open them as the life of a human girl."

Tinkerbell shut her blue eyes immediately and when she opened them, she was eye level with some of the larger bushes. She looked down with her mouth gaped and noticed that her light green dress had turned dark and heavy and her slippers with dandelion puffs were now muddy brown. Tinkerbell rotated her body and noticed that the translucent wings that she bore everyday were stripped away from her back.

"Thank you, Madame Blue! Thank you!" She looked around for the fairy that helped her, but Madame was gone. Tinkerbell shrugged and then placed her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot. "Now, if I were Peter Pan, where would I be?" Tinkerbell did not have to think long before she decided, "The Mermaid Lagoon." With a snap of her finger she jumped in the air, but landed quickly on her feet.

"What the…" Tinkerbell smacked her cheek in remembrance, "Oh yeah… no wings or pixie dust." She carefully placed one human leg in front of her and did the same with the other one. Once she was comfortable with walking, she jogged, and then that jog turned into a run towards the lagoon.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read and review! I enjoy all reviews; comments, compliments, and criticism!**


End file.
